


I Didn’t Want To Make Things Worse

by Southerner_holby



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southerner_holby/pseuds/Southerner_holby
Summary: Whizzer breaks up with Marvin when he finds out he's ill, Marvin wants to know why.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Irrational Thought

Marvin walked through the door of the flat he and Whizzer shared together, crashing into a suitcase on his way to the living room. 

“Whizzer?” he shouted, but there was no reply. When he entered the living room, Whizzer was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. As he walked closer to him, it was obvious he had been crying but he didn’t want to startle him. 

“Whizzer?” he said quietly. The other man looked up with red eyes. “What’s wrong?”, he nervously sat down next to Whizzer. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore.”

“Can’t do what?” Marvin replied, Whizzer was scaring him slightly. He’d seemed perfectly happy up until this point. What had changed? 

“This, us. I’m not good for you. You deserve someone who has their life together, not someone like me,” Whizzer said, looking Marvin in the eye. Marvin tentatively took Whizzer’s hands in his own. 

“Please don’t say that. You’re perfect the way you are, no one can compare to you”. He held on tightly to Whizzer’s hands, not wanting to let him go. “What’s brought this on?” 

“I just need to go, you haven’t done anything wrong.” Whizzer quickly got up, put his coat on, grabbed his bags and left, leaving Marvin alone wondering what had just happened. There was no point going after him, he seemed pretty determined. Maybe he just needed time to think. He was grateful that he said goodbye, rather than leaving while he was at work, but he still didn’t understand why. 

Marvin sat on the sofa for hours until he realised it was completely dark outside. He tried to phone Whizzer but it went straight to voicemail. He was mostly in shock. The past week had been amazing, as though they couldn’t be more in love. He rang Cordelia, hoping that she would know something. 

“Marvin?” she answered the phone sounding tired. 

“He’s left me,” he replied. It was all he could say. His voice broke and he couldn’t say anything else. 

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know, he didn’t really say why. Has he said anything to you?”

“No, he didn’t tell me anything, do you want me to come over?” she asked, ready to go round in her pyjamas. 

“No, its’s okay, I just need to know he’s okay. He didn’t tell me where he was going.” 

“I’ll let you know if I hear anything.”

Cordelia ended the call and saw Charlotte looking at her. 

“What’s happened?” she asked. 

“Whizzer left Marvin, no one knows where he is.”

“Ah” Charlotte replied. 

“What? Do you know where he is?” Cordelia pressed.  
…………….. 

Marvin woke up to a knock at the door. He sighed, remembering the events of the previous evening. The flat was eerily quiet without Whizzer, it felt too empty. 

“Alright, I’m coming!” He shouted. 

He walked barefoot through the hall and opened the door to see Jason, Trina and Mendel. Jason ran towards his father and wrapped his arms around his waist. Marvin broke down again, and they all surrounded him in a crushing hug. 

“Cordelia told us what happened,” Trina whispered. Marvin was surprised that Trina even cared, but since calling a truce they had been at least civil with each other. 

“I wanted to invite him to my Bar Mitzvah. I tried calling and calling but he won’t answer,” Jason said. 

“It’s okay, honey, I’m sure he’ll be back and then you can invite him in person” Trina said, comforting her son. “Mendel, can you take this into the kitchen?” She gave him a tray covered in tin foil. Marvin smiled at the gesture. “I know you won’t look after yourself so that should last you a while”. 

“You really didn’t need to do that” He argued, wondering why Trina was being so nice after everything he put her through. 

“Yes, I did. Jason, could you go and see what Mendel’s doing? We don’t want him to break anything.” Jason wandered off to find Mendel. “Yes, you hurt me, but you’re the father of my child, and I care about you. We’re going to do everything we can to find Whizzer and make sure he’s okay, okay?” she hugged Marvin again. 

He couldn’t say anything, he just hugged her back. 

A short time later, Charlotte burst in through the door. “Marvin, I need to tell you something.” She sounded out of breath, as though she’d run there. 

“What? Is it about Whizzer?” 

“Yes, he’s in the hospital, he didn’t want you to know but I had to tell you. I know he’ll regret you not knowing. I’ll drive you there myself”. 

Marvin grabbed his coat and slipped his trainers on. He realised he was still in his pyjamas, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was Whizzer. 

On the drive to the hospital, Marvin was scared. He was scared about what state Whizzer was in to have to go to hospital. 

“How long have you known?” he asked Charlotte. 

“A few days. He asked me not to tell you, but I could see he was struggling without you. I know he truly wants you there.”

After they pulled up to the hospital, Marvin ran out of the car and into the building, not waiting for Charlotte to catch him up. 

After being directed to the right room, he suddenly stopped. Would Whizzer really want him there? They had technically broken up. 

Peering in through the door, he saw Whizzer laying on a bed. He looked so frail and miserable. 

He didn’t want to startle him, so he knocked. Whizzer looked round towards the door, wondering what Marvin was doing there. 

“What are you doing here?”

“What, you really thought I wouldn’t want to know if my boyfriend was in hospital?” Marvin stood next to Whizzer’s bed and took his hand. Whizzer began to cry. 

“Whizzer… why didn’t you want me here? I know I’ve been awful to you, but I thought I’d changed?”

“You have, I didn’t mean that. I just didn’t want to put you through anything else. I didn’t want you to see me like this”. 

“Whizzer, look at me”. Whizzer turned his head, his eyes full of tears. “I would go through anything for you. I want to be here to look after you, and nothing is ever going to change that. You’ll always look beautiful to me”. Marvin leaned down and kissed Whizzer’s forehead. 

“I’ve already ruined your family’s life, I didn’t want to make it worse.”

“No you haven’t. You’ve made our lives better. Jason adores you, and I adore you. I’m going to be here the whole time. I love you,” Marvin reassured him. 

Whizzer smiled. “I love you too,” he whispered. Marvin sat down while Whizzer went to sleep.


	2. Trina talks to Whizzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the first time Trina has visited Whizzer on her own, and they have a heart to heart.

It had been a couple of weeks since Whizzer was admitted to hospital following his diagnosis, and everyone had fallen into a routine. Marvin visited everyday after work, and sometimes stayed the night, and everyone else took it in turns to visit him during the day. They were all scared to leave him alone for long in case something happened. Of course, some visits were better than others. Trina never came on her own, she was always with Jason or Mendel, but Whizzer desperately wanted to talk to her alone before it was too late to get everything off his chest. 

Whizzer awoke to a knock at the door of his hospital room, the angle of his bed made it difficult to see who it was, so he shouted for the knocker to reveal themselves. 

To his surprise, today’s visitor was Trina. He expected Mendel or Jason to appear as well, but they didn’t, it was just Trina. She smiled awkwardly. 

“Hi Whizzer, how are you doing?” 

“Same old, a bit rough” he smiled, gesturing for her to sit down. 

“How’s Jason?” he asked, trying to change the subject. 

“Good, he has another baseball game coming up so he’s trying to practice, but Mendel is starting to annoy him with his enthusiasm,” she laughed. Whizzer laughed too. 

“Why does that not surprise me?” he said, and Trina frowned slightly. 

“He wants you to be there to help him with his batting, he hasn’t forgotten what you told him… He misses you.”

Whizzer smiled weakly. He missed Jason too. 

“We all miss you.” Trina then said, looking Whizzer in the eyes. Whizzer didn’t know what to say. He was confused about why Trina was so suddenly being nice to him. She used to despise him being around the house, so why did she suddenly miss him? After a couple of minutes of silence, he decided to say what he should have said a long time ago. 

Whizzer began to cry. “I’m sorry.”

Trina placed her hand on his. “Whizzer, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I’ve caused you so much pain… and I should have apologised a long time ago. It shouldn’t have taken me getting sick to say sorry”. 

Trina’s eyes softened, and all of the resentment she ever had for him disappeared. “Oh Whizzer, you have nothing to be sorry for. Marvin was never truly mine.”

“You were married, and I ruined everything. I made you uncomfortable in your own home, and no one should have to feel like that,” he argued

“Yes, I was hurting for a long time, but my family has grown. Believe me, I’ve tried my best not to care about you, but I can’t help it. You made Marvin the happiest he’s ever been, and Jason thinks the world of you. You have nothing to be sorry for”. Trina smiled. Whizzer smiled weakly and, for the first time, he saw her genuinely smile back. 

“Just focus on getting better because if you ever leave us, I’ll kill you.” Trina smiled. Somehow, Whizzer saw fear in her eyes, but decided not to mention it. 

Whizzer laughed. “I’ll do my best” he promised. He and Trina sat in comfortable silence for a while longer, and Whizzer was relieved. 

“I honestly thought you hated me,” he broke the silence. If he was ever going to tell the truth, it was going to be on what felt like his death bed. 

“Oh, I did… at the beginning. After you and Marvin split, I hated you less. You’ve made Jason happy, and I didn’t think that was possible. More than anything, you’ve shown Marvin how to truly love someone, and that is all I ever wanted for the father of my child, so thank you.” Trina sounded as though she might cry, and Whizzer squeezed her hand.

“And just for the record, I don’t hate you at all now.” They both laughed. “I don’t hate you either,” Whizzer replied. 

“Thank you, Trina. I can die happy now I know you don’t hate me,” his eyes began to well up, but he quickly wiped them. He didn’t want to show how scared he was. 

“Don’t make me threaten you again!” Trina responded. 

When Marvin visited later that evening, Whizzer was the happiest he’d been. In a way, Trina visiting him had given him the determination to survive this. He never thought Trina would accept him into their family, but she did, and he never wanted to let go of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this pair of characters and wanted to explore their relationship. I hope you like it!  
> Thank you for reading it, and any comments are always welcome :)x

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. This is my first piece of writing for the Falsettos fandom because I only recently discovered and became obsessed with the musical.  
> Comments are always welcome :)


End file.
